


Faith, Trust, and a Little Bit of Angel Dust

by dusty1948



Series: RadioDust [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty1948/pseuds/dusty1948
Summary: RadioDust fanfic, slow burn, fluff, angstThe Radio Demon might end up forming an emotional attachment, just when he thought he was incapable of doing so.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, RadioDust
Series: RadioDust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563898
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	1. S.L.U.T.

Chapter 1- S.L.U.T.

Alastor -

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. _In all the nine circles, why did he have to be at the hotel?_  
“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?”  
“I can suck your-”  
I am removed from my memories of our very first conversation by Niffty’s entrance. “Alastor?” I turned my attention towards her, looking her in the eye. “You’re sad. Why are you sad? Is it because of Angel Dust? He likes you. Did you know that he likes you?” I rolled my eyes and got down from my lofted bed, leading her out of my room. She was most likely lying, but I dismissed it with a wave. “Everybody likes me, Niffty.” Her anxiety-filled reassurances were quieted, and I began to wander aimlessly around the halls of the hotel as she returned to her cleaning.  
I let my magic do as it pleased, dancing around and creating an “aura” as Vaggie would call it.  
I found myself outside of Angel Dust’s room, on the opposite side of the hotel from mine. I stood outside his door, closing my eyes. I am the Radio Demon, I can’t get any creepier, can I? His voice came through the door as he sang along to a song I hadn’t heard before. “I- love myself I wanna see it, when I turn around look in the mirror, and if you don’t like it you can leave it, ‘cuz it’s my own and I’ll keep owning it…” He trailed off, still humming. Wow… what is this creature doing to me? I’ve never experienced anything near it.

Angel Dust -

I hummed lightly as I scrolled through my friend requests on my phone, accepting and denying them accordingly. A knock on my door brings my voice to a halt in my throat. _Crap, who is it now? Seriously... Vaggie just left_. I crept to my door and peered through the eyehole. _The Radio Demon? What could he possibly want at this time of night? He doesn’t even like me…_ Even with my negative thoughts racing through my head, I still could not deny the strange fluttery feeling in my stomach. Slowly opening my door, I was greeted with his trademark smile.  
“Hello, dear. How are you this fine evening?” I swallowed the impossible lump in my throat. “I-I’m great, how are you?” _Why am I so flustered?_ The red deer-like demon waltzed gracefully into my room, without an invite, of course, and sat cross-legged on my bed, leaving not a single wrinkle in the striped duvet. “That song you were singing earlier, it fits you quite well. Would you mind singing the rest for me?” Alastor grinned seemingly wider. “Only if you make me…” as the words left my mouth I internally, and likely externally cringed. It had sounded better in my head, as most things do, but where I normally would have owned the situation, with him it seemed I was unable. His smile seemed to fall ever so slightly.  
“Whatever do you mean, my dear fellow?” I felt my face beginning to heat up. “It was a dumb joke, It sounded better in my head, I’m sorry. And you might prefer the original song to my creaky old voice singing it? It’s called S-L-U-T, it’s by Bea Miller.”  
“Slut?”  
“What?”  
“No, no, do you mean to tell me the song is called Slut?”  
 _Holy_ _fucking shit did I just respond to degradation, first of all, and second of all what the fuck have I done oh my fuck._ “N-no, it stands for Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing. Um, could you e-excuse me? Please?” I rushed out of my room, my dead heart seeming to pound in my chest, my anxiety manifesting physically as the walls of the hotel seemed to tighten around me and my breaths became shorter, almost as though they were harder to draw.  
I shut my bedroom door after flashing Alastor a feeble smile, walking out of the hall, out of the hotel, and breaking into a run as soon as I reached the outdoors, sprinting until I found myself outside Cherri’s apartment building. I buzzed in with my old apartment number - seeing as apartments in Hell aren’t in high demand, even with the overpopulation - my vision beginning to blur. The elevator was taking too long, I needed the stairs.

Cherri -

Three knocks drummed on my apartment door, the tell-tale knock of Angel, rousing me from my position. _It’s 2 in the morning, what could he possibly need at this time of night…_ I snapped my laptop shut and slid it under my bed, then jumped up and slunk towards the door. As soon as I opened it, Angel practically fell into my room and sighed with defeat.  
“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong, Angie? It’s okay - hey, look. What’s up with you?” He pushed past me with a huff and flopped onto my couch, retracting his extra arms. I slowly shut the door and went over to him.  
“Angel?”  
He muttered something that I couldn’t hear.  
“Angel, c’mon.”  
He turned onto his back, limbs splayed out on the couch. “The RADIO DEMON. He- he came into my room at like, the middle of the night, I have NO idea why, and I fucked it up by making a stupid joke that he probably hated and I embarrassed myself and I had to leave my OWN ROOM for hell’s sake and now-” I couldn’t help but slap him. He shook his head and gave me a shocked look.  
“I had to.” I grinned, shrugging. He didn’t look back up at me, so I went to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water. “Here.” He shakily took it with three of his arms, and wiped at his eyes with the other. My heart dropped to my feet and I sat down on the couch with him. “Angel it hasn’t even been 24 hours. You never get attached to randos you just met. Something’s wrong here.”  
Angel sat up. “Hey, he’s HOT, plus you think he’s hot too, I know you do. “ He spat. He reclined back into the couch cushions. “Plus,” he sighed, “There’s just something about him…”  
“Don’t go getting all mushy on me, Angie.” I snapped at him. A smile pulled at the edges of his mouth, showing his sharp teeth. He was off in daydream land again. “Are you crazy?! You can’t like someone. You’re Angel Dust, the famous _adult film_ actor, you can’t be in love. Especially not with the Radio Demon! And when’s the last time you were actually _in_ love… it’s been…” I attempted to count the years on my fingers, but Angel cut me off.  
“I haven’t been in love since I was alive. 1947.” He changed his position again, putting down the untouched glass of water, laying down and pulling a pillow over his face. “What is wrong with me.” It was said more as a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.  
“I don’t know Dust, but you'd do better to fix this.”  
He sighed once again and got up, heading towards the door. "You're right," he answered, reaching towards the door to let himself out. When he was halfway through the doorway he turned and looked me square in the eyes. “I also responded to him calling me ‘slut’…” I opened my mouth to retort, but by the time I had thought of something clever to respond with, he had slipped away.


	2. Twin Skeletons (Hotels in NYC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend helped me edit vaggie's in this chapter and cherri's in the previous, and i'm so thankful for herrrrrrr. in addition, all my chapters are named after songs. the first was by bea miller, this is by fall out boy. I plan to post a third and fourth tomorrow (12/5/2019), so stick around!
> 
> Edit: My friend is LuSun17

Chapter 2 - Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC)  
Alastor -

Angel burst through his door at sometime around three in the morning. _That fellow never runs out of energy, although in his industry I would guess you need it._ “Angel! I hope you don’t mind, but I took it upon myself to… clean up the place. You seem to have an awful lot of… ropes, chains and, not quite childlike toys in here.” I wrinkled my nose instinctively. He flushed a light shade of pink.  
“Well, I am a porn star. Um, sorry about earlier. Hey, Um, since you’re here, I was thinking maybe we should… get to know each other?” For some reason, I sensed a hint of sensuality in his voice, not quite sexual, but he seemed to be under the influence of more than his usual share of drugs and very interestingly good at eye contact, more so than usual. He leaned forward, almost falling as I leaned back.  
I shut the door as he stumbled into his room. “Are you okay?” I was careful to sound as though I wasn’t genuinely concerned, though I am quite sure my worry seeped into my voice. “Better than ever. The best I’ve been since 1947, in fact. Hey, that was when I died! When did you die? Can I ask that? Or is that rude?”  
“I’m fine with the question, 1933, please don’t touch me-” The striped spider demon was hugging me, and my asexuality was kicking into hyperdrive as my disliking of physical contact made my skin crawl. He’s basically a sex addict… with how I feel romantically, how is this ever going to work? “Oh, sorry.” He removed himself from me and dusted himself off, now a darker shade of pink than before. This was slightly entertaining, though I could not figure out for the life of me what was causing him to act this way.  
“I missed you. A lot. Like we just met though. Does that make sense?” I sat down in the swivel chair by his desk, trying not to pay attention to what he possibly did in that same chair, his webcam and laptop on the desk next to it. He flopped into a heart-shaped beanbag. _Only three weeks being here, he’s made himself quite comfortable._  
“Um, Angel Dust, can you explain to me how to use this strange ‘Discord’ thing? You sent me a friend request on it, but honestly, I can’t even seem to use my phone in general…” He hopped back up and came over, taking my phone from my hand after I unlocked it. “So the ‘accept’ option would be to accept it... unless you want to deny my friendship, which would be rude. Um, then you can tap my username, I use my actual name so it’s quite easy it’s just ‘angel dust#9153’ on the side here, to send me a message by typing it out on the little keyboard. I struggled at first too, don’t worry about it.” He explained, leaning dangerously close to me.  
“Thanks, Angel Dust.”  
“No problem…”  
The silence was deafening, as we awkwardly stayed in our respective places, Angel Dust stiffly leaning against his desk, my legs crossed over the knee as I sat in his chair.  
“Should I leave, or…?” I trailed off, noticing that Angel Dust was staring at me the way one would stare at an animal on exhibition in a zoo. “No, you’re welcome to stay if you’d like, I’m not likely to sleep, I had what Vaggie calls a ‘panic attack’ earlier, for some reason.” I nodded as if I understood. The spider demon slunk back to his bed and draped himself across it in a way that I can only describe as porn-star-esque and sighed, pulling out his phone. “Sooo, Alastor, not to be nosy or anything but… ya datin’ anyone?” The question caught me off guard, I felt myself flush. “No, and I don’t plan to any time soon. I’m one of Hell’s most powerful beings. Emotional attachments allow for easy weaknesses.” I realized how harsh the words sounded as they came to my mind, but I couldn’t let down my walls yet, let alone trust him with how I felt.

Angel Dust - *time skip*

“Ok, guys… so as you all know, Angel got off on the wrong foot yesterday… being involved in turf wars, cracking sex jokes, uh… things like that. So, Angel Dust, what are some ideas you have to ‘redeem’ yourself?” Charlie asked me. My eyes darted over to Vaggie, who was sitting on Charlie’s right, quite literally her “right-hand girl”. Her poker face was fairly good, though I still saw a gleam of anger simmering in her good eye. She watched me as I got up, her gaze following my movements as I avoided Charlie’s question. It continued to watch me as I plucked a slightly-melted popsicle out of the fridge and plopped back down onto the floor, legs crossed. Charlie eagerly awaited a response.  
“Angel Dust, are you gonna answer or not?” Vaggie snapped. I shrugged at her.  
“I dunno, it’s kind of… well, I just can’t keep up with all this goodness. I’m in Hell for a reason, y’know.” I said, idly sucking on the popsicle. Alastor’s eyes drifted towards my mouth, and I had to channel all my energy into ignoring it.  
“Angel Dust, um, could you please try to be good. I mean that’s the point of the Happy Hotel, right? To rehabili-” Charlie began.  
“Actually,” I cut her off, flicking the popsicle out of my mouth, “I’ll do it. I’ll be good.” In front of Charlie and Vaggie I will at least... can’t promise I’ll be good in front of Alastor…  
“Really?!” Charlie leapt up from her seat with a wide smile. For a split second her eyes flashed red and her horns were visible. Vaggie raised an eyebrow cynically from beside Charlie, but didn’t say anything. Static filled applause came from Alastor’s direction and his eyes lit up. “Bravo, bravo, Angel Dust! What caused this sudden change of heart?” He extended his scepter towards me, the microphone on the end of it blinking its eye as though it was waiting for a response.  
“Um, well, I just thought that Charlie, at least, has been treating me kindly, so she deserves my best attempt, especially since I ruined the first trial by getting into a turf war...” I lied, hoping Vaggie didn’t see right through me. Luckily, teenagers in 2014 weren’t as sharp as she had made them out to be, because she said nothing.  
I muttered a curse under my breath. “I’m gonna go now if that’s alright with you guys?” Vaggie glared at me, for some reason, and Charlie nodded. I pushed myself up from the ground and headed towards my room, tossing the popsicle to the ground. I heard muttering behind me, and I fought the instinct to turn back.

Vaggie -  
“I don’t trust him,” I whisper to Charlie. _Now, is that any way to treat somebody? Talking about them behind their backs?_ A static-filled voice spoke in my head, and I shuddered. _Get out of my brain. That’s creepy. Leave me alone you freak._ “Wait, Alastor, can you hear me… thinking? Or are you just… broadcasting into my brain?” I asked, a sense of my skin crawling with insects. “Broadcasting, dear.” With that, he turned on his heel and followed Angel Dust. “Something is going on with those two,” I stated, my tone blank of emotion, as I was unwilling to debate on it with Charlie. To my surprise, she just nodded in agreement.  
“Normally, I wouldn’t recommend this, or even admit the thought crossing my mind. But I kinda want to listen to what’s going on with them ...” I raised my eyebrows. “Charlie, isn’t the whole point here that we’re trying to be good?”  
“Well… yeah, but what if they aren’t? It’s for a good cause. They could be plotting against us.” I rolled my eye, painfully feeling the other’s absence, but followed her down the hall, in time to see the tail of Alastor’s coat disappear into Angel Dust’s bedroom.  
I put an ear to the keyhole, holding up a hand for Charlie to stay away from the door so that they wouldn’t be as upset if we were caught. “Angel Dust, really, why did you decide to, quote-unquote, be good?”  
“That’s not your business. Why did you follow me?” I had to hold back a laugh. Angel Dust was extremely salty, apparently. “Well, why does anybody do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom, of course!” I stood back to my full height from my crouch next to Angel Dust’s keyhole. As I edged down the hall back towards Charlie, I shook my head. “Nothing ‘evil’. Angel Dust is just pissed off for some reason.” She tilted her head, her eyes flashing red for less than a second, though it was barely noticeable. “Okay. Well, that’s to be expected. He did say he would be good, after all.”


	3. Screaming Infidelities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, LuSun helped with writing Cherri and Alastor's part. The song Screaming Infidelities is by Dashboard Confessional.

Chapter 3 - Screaming Infidelities

Alastor - 

“That’s definitely not why you followed me in here,  _ Alastor _ .” My name fell from his mouth like a curse. He was definitely bothered by something.

“Whatever do you mean, my dear?” I responded, forcing my voice to stay monotonous. Angel stared at me for a moment too long, then turned away. He looked around, seeming lost, then started towards the exit. “Where are you going?” My inquiry sounded far too concerned to be coming from me, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m getting some drugs. I need to clear my head.”

“There’s no need for… well, angel dust. You can talk to somebody about it, like Charlie, or Vaggie. Worst case scenario, they aren’t around and I have to listen to you whine.” He flinched as I stated this, and I felt a pang of guilt. It was quickly replaced by apathy. I’m not supposed to feel bad for what I do. Then again, I hadn’t meant to hurt him, just to seem… dismissive.  _ But honestly, is there a difference? _

“I shouldn’t have expected you to actually care in the first place, I know that, but you don’t have to say that it would be the  _ worst-case scenario _ . So, yes, Alastor, there is a need for, ‘well, angel dust’, considering that I’m being eternally punished for my sexuality because  **woohoo Christianity** let’s all be homophobic. I mean, yeah, it wasn’t the only ‘sin’ in my life, but honestly, sometimes I wish I got chosen for exterminations. Scratch that, all the time. So stop treating me like garbage because, hey, like it isn’t that fun being all glamorous and working for Valentino-the-fucking-porn-agent.” 

His retaliation surprised me, I certainly hadn’t expected it to be so emotional. “My most sincere apologies, Angel Dust. I didn’t mean to-” My apology, however  _ sincerely _ I meant it, was cut off as he slammed his own door in my face, for the second time in less than 24 hours. And, for the first time in my hellish career, I was left wondering why I had been such a jackass, because I actually cared about somebody for once.  _ Something’s wrong with me too. _

  
  


Angel Dust-

I honestly had nowhere to go, seeing as I had bothered Cherri far too much in the recent days, and Valentino was, well, not the best type of dick there is to offer. More like the short kind that nobody wants, but whatever. And Alastor was right, I should probably  _ not _ do drugs  _ directly _ after promising to be good. Just, y’know, in case Vaggie was stalking me, which I wouldn’t put past her.  _ But my latest expedition thinks I’m a slut and I had last called him a ‘poorly packaged pile of horse shit’ so where do I realistically have to turn to?  _ The word “slut” echoed around my brain. Why had I responded to that, especially from Alastor?  _ Stupid _ . Maybe he was messing with my mind, manipulating it to his will. But was that within his power? Vaggie said he was powerful, but who in the nine circles was  _ that _ powerful?  _ Don’t give yourself a headache… _ I found myself over-exhausting my brain’s limited resources more often than not, especially when it came to Alastor, and especially recently. _ Honestly, I just need a good time, but not even that, I just need to sleep. Maybe? I don’t know what I need anymore. I need to have been right when I said that when you die you die, back when I was actually alive.  _

Checking my phone for the time I see three missed calls. Two from Cherri, which would have been worrying in itself, as she never calls first, and rarely twice. Yet, the most disturbing thing was that the other notification was a missed call from Alastor, who is less likely to use his phone than Lucifer Himself. I felt a chill go up my spine, wondering  _ what in Hell _ could have happened. I had been walking around Pentagram City for 45 minutes. Surely nothing bad had occurred in that time?

I’m more loyal to Cherri, but a call from the fucking Radio Demon is a once-in-a-lifetime thing. I hesitantly tapped Alastor’s contact. “I knew you would call, my dear.” Alastors voice still sounded radio-like through the phone. “There’s been an incident at the hotel… you might want to come back, and quickly.”

“Um… ok… wait, why didn’t you just tell me this in my head, or can you even do that?”

“Of course I can do that, I just thought it would be too invasive.”

“Invasi… ok, whatever, I’m coming,” I responded, before hanging up and speed-walking to the hotel. 

As I arrived, I instantly knew  _ something _ was wrong. For one thing, Charlie’s parents, Lucifer and Lillith, were both standing outside. Lady Killjoy was there with her newscast, and Tom was standing in the background, as usual. “Move, homophobic asshat.” I just couldn’t fight back the urge to be a piece of garbage to Lady Killjoy whenever I could. As soon as I had shoved  _ her  _ out of the way, however, I was struck with shock because of what I saw. Arackniss, Molly, and Cherri, stuck in combat with each other, my siblings at an advantage due to their extra limbs. 

“Get your nasty arms off of me, you web-spinning jackoffs!”

Arackniss bit back with, “That’s funny, at least my best friend isn’t a legitimate  _ whore _ .” And I flinched. Normally words wouldn’t hurt, but these came from my older brother.

“Who in hell said Angel Dust was my best friend? Who said he was my friend at all?! He’s  _ your _ brother anyway!” I felt my eyes well with tears as I watched Cherri shove my siblings off of her. Then and there, she had decided whose side I was on. Turf war or not, at least Molly wasn’t talking shit. I walked into the circle that had formed around them, pushing past onlookers, and tried to maintain my composure as I wiped one of my arms across my eyes.

I pulled Arackniss off of Cherri.“What the fuck are you doing, get off me!” Arackniss jerked away from me, backing into Alastor, who happened to be watching. He stepped away, dusting his coat off, clearly not caring at all. Doing my best to ignore Alastor’s clear disinterest with my family members, I allowed Molly to throw herself at Cherri before I stepped inside the hotel. I felt the tears begin to fall. It was almost ironic. Me, the flawless, heartless porn star, crying over getting called a whore.

Maybe it wasn’t that, though. Maybe it was Cherri practically disowning me after I put my reputation on the line for her so many times. Maybe it was the fact that Alastor seemed absolutely disgusted with my family but entertained with my pain. Maybe… maybe I was just getting soft from being in this goddamn hotel.

Cherri - 

I pried Molly off of me and threw her to the side. She may have 4 arms, but it wasn’t enough to stop me. She landed with a thud and growled in pain. Arackniss watched from a distance, not daring to approach again. I glared at him one more time, then picked myself up from the ground.  _ Fucking spiders _ . I shuddered and looked around, realizing a crowd had formed. Cameras were on me, and even Lady Killjoy was here, probably enjoying every second of what she saw. Without looking back, I rushed into the hotel, slamming the double doors behind me.

Charlie and Vaggie stared at me but didn’t say a word. “Angel Dust. Where is he?” I gestured at the large lobby as I spoke. Charlie pointed down the hall to her right. “Last door to the left. Pink striped bow tied around the handle. Can’t miss it,” she mumbled, as though she was afraid of me. I was slightly confused by this, after all, what had I done to her? Vaggie still didn’t say anything either. But I had bigger problems to handle, and worse things to make up for.

I slowly made my way down the hall, and then came up to Angel’s door. It looked like he had attempted to remove the ribbon on the handle, but had no success. “Uh… Angel?” I tapped on the door lightly with my knuckles. No sound came from the room. I knocked again, and this time the door violently flew open. Angel looked down at me with a blank face, though I noticed a black trail of tears had made a mark in his fur.

I didn’t know what to say for a moment, so I just stood there. “Well?!” He snarled. I shrunk back a little bit, as if afraid that he would hit me.

“...What did you see?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe you just beating the living hell out of my siblings, and talking shit behind my back  _ MAYBE _ , but that’s just a theory. 

“Angel, you know I didn’t mean it, I was just defending myself! I didn’t -”

“Oh, you wouldn’t DARE say you were best friends with a WHORE, is that right? I’m too slutty! I’m too… gross to look at!” He gestured to himself with all of his arms.

I wasn’t alarmed by this explosion of emotion from Angel, but what had surprised me was the fact that he was reacting to words like slut and whore. He was usually used to it and could brush it off without a second thought. “Plus,” he added, “What the hell were you doing fighting my siblings in front of the hotel anyway?”

It was then that I realized we weren’t really fighting over anything. Molly had wanted to visit Angel because he wasn’t being responsive and she was worried something had happened, so she dragged Arackniss there with her. I came here because I knew something was up with Angel, so I came here to see him too. We conveniently arrived at the same time, and next thing we know, we’re fighting over something that’s past me now. I shook my head back to reality and looked up at Angel. “It’s nothing important.” The last thing I needed to tell him was that I was worried about him and came to check on him.

Suddenly, my brain started to connect the dots. He had responded to “slut” only once before, from Alastor. Why had he been so emotional lately? Alastor. I bet Alastor was manipulating him, quite possibly with his demonic powers.

I had to find this Radio Demon.

I swiftly turned to leave before bumping into something. A wall of pulsing magic was blocking my way out from Angel’s room.

“My dear,” The unmistakable sound of a radio-like voice said, “Where are you going?” 


	4. Ain't It Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's point of view, I should probably have put it in chapter three, but I think it deserves its own chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't it Fun, by Paramore, is what the chapter is titled after, LuSun wrote a lot of Alastor's part

Chapter 4 - Ain’t It Fun

Alastor - I watched as the horror unfolded on Cherri’s face and felt the familiar rise of pride that came from terrifying someone. _That’s not the point, Alastor,_ I thought, trying to shake off the feeling. Cherri looked around with such burning hatred I thought _she_ would actually explode. I uncloaked myself, allowing Cherri and Angel to see me. “I know what you’ve been doing to Angel,” Cherri spat, venom dripping from her every word. She narrowed her eye in a glare, baring her fangs at me. Surprisingly, she stood her ground.

“How do you mean?” I took a step towards her. She took a step back, a weak attempt at keeping the distance between us. At least she had a little fear left. Angel looked between us, frozen with… fear? Guilt? I couldn’t tell. The wave of emotions he was feeling must’ve been too overwhelming to describe in words. I expected Cherri to shrink away under my gaze, but she didn’t.

“Manipulating him to your will. I don’t know what you’ve been doing with him, or what you’re planning to do with him, but I know one thing. And that’s that whatever you are up to, it’s nothing good. You are in Hell, after all.” I opened my mouth to talk again but, to my surprise, she cut me off. “You know how I know this? It’s because he hasn’t been answering anyone’s calls. It’s because he’s been walking around sad and confused. It’s because the other night, he came into my room, upset about YOU,” Angel flinched as she said this, “And you know, Angel Dust doesn’t cry. And Angel Dust. Doesn’t. Fall. In. Love.” Angel finally stepped between us, a dark trail running down his face from his bad eye. He looked on the verge of tears again. I was at a loss for words for the first time since my arrival in Hell. I also lost my signature smile. “You’re right,” Angel perked up, “I don’t fall in love.” He glances at me, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little crush every once in a while.”

“Angie, that’s not even allowed,” Cherri begins, “You’re supposed to be good. Charlie’s parents don’t even know about the turf war incident, which I admit to causing… but if they find out that-”

“That Charlie’s project is already ruined?” A new voice said. My wall of magic shattered and all three of us turned towards the direction of the voice, entirely shocked. The king of Hell had spoken. Lucifer and Lillith stood in the hall, watching us bicker. “That’s why we’re shutting it down… well, actually, not completely. For now, we will allow Charlie to continue with her little games. We’re just ... getting rid of the defectors. ” He narrowed his eyes at _my_ Angel.

_If he thinks he can lay **one** hand on him..._


	5. Oh No!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge for the throne, Alastor fights on Charlie's behalf. Slight depictions of violence (I will warn and say when it ends). Alastor may or may not admit how he feels, finally, against LuSun's opinion/better judgement because of the fact that I (DustedAngel1948/Nate) got sick of writing angst and pining for each other and slow-burn stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled after "oh no!!!" by grandson because of the lyrics "old man tumbled back again, f-cking up my plans like oh no" and I think it fits. LuSun had minimal help (lol I'm kidding she wrote most of Alastor's). I gave up my phone for you guys to have this love y'all love my child (this fanfic).

Chapter 5 - Oh No!!!

Charlie - 

My parents, in my hotel. They gave me barely anything to start it, Alastor was mostly responsible for our funding. And for some reason, they think they have the right to be here. I felt anger rising, and did my best to quell it. Being raised in Hell promotes strong emotions. “Charlie, honey, he just… the next extermination will take him off your hands, I promise.”

“I don’t want another extermination. I want you guys to give me a chance to prove that it works.” I took a deep breath, trying to count to ten. I was cut off at 6 by my father.

“You had a chance. You failed. You’re lucky we’re having Angel Dust exterminated and not your entire hotel shut down.” I opened my mouth to respond but found myself at a loss for words. Angel Dust’s siblings were in our lobby, watching the conversation. Vaggie was behind me, and even she seemed horrified. I felt tears pricking in my eyes, I knew they were going to fall. “You can’t kill him, this is  _ my _ project, let me handle this!... I- I challenge you for the throne of Hell.” I stated, my voice breaking. My father stared at me, flabbergasted, his mouth open. “Close your mouth before a bug flies into it, Lucifer,” My mother murmured. 

“You have no powers. Who will fight me in your place?” He growled. I glanced around anxiously. Alastor appeared beside me, grinning his usual Cheshire smile. “I will.” He stated confidently.

“Alastor, if you lose, Angel Dust  _ will  _ be killed. And so will you.” He nodded.  _ I know _ . Vaggie had told me he could broadcast his thoughts into others’ brains, but it still startled me.

“Oh? Well, Alastor, if you could hurt me, wouldn’t you have done so already?”

“Not necessarily.” Alastor was typically able to manage my father very coolly during previous encounters, so I was quite taken aback by the emotions I sensed radiating from him.

~~~~

_ This morning’s fight starts at 9, Charlotte, where are you? _ I woke up with a start to Alastor’s voice playing in my head. I rose from my bed groggily, hair falling around my shoulders in tangles. As I turned my doorknob, reality hit. Today, I could quite possibly become the queen of Hell. Today, I could quite possibly lose two friends for the rest of eternity, one could be exterminated, and could be brutally murdered by my own father. 

I couldn’t eat my breakfast, though Niffty pleaded me to try and eat just one piece of toast. “Charlie, it’ll be fine,” Vaggie murmured, taking my hand. I forced a smile and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as Alastor straightened his bowtie. 

“Almost time to go. What if… what if it isn’t fine, Vaggie?” Anxiety was coursing through me, and the more I thought about trying to calm down, the worse it got.

“It will be. He’s the Radio Demon. And I would pay money on a bet that he has emotions behind this battle, it isn’t just for fun,” Vaggie grabbed my hand and led me outside to get a breath of not-so-fresh air. I took a deep breath before finally meeting her gaze and giving her a nod. “You’re right, he’ll be fine. And Angel Dust will be fine.” I stepped away from her as the stretch pulled up. Angel ran past us, cradling Fat Nuggets in his arms.

~~~~

Alastor -

We arrived in a remote area, just outside of the city’s filthy suburbs. The sky was dreary with darkness, as always, but right now it seemed darker than usual. I agreed with Lucifer on at least creating an arena to prevent anyone from ‘escaping’.  _ As if  _ I  _ would run from a fight. _ I glanced towards Angel and felt a swell of responsibility, and dare I say, love?  _ I’m doing this for you, Angel. _

I summoned a wave of energy to help create the arena. Pillars rumbled from the ground around us, and metal and stone branched from them, weaving together to form a beautiful arena.

666 News arrived seconds later.  _ I didn’t order an audience _ . It didn’t matter. I can perform with an audience. Angel Dust, Cherri, Charlie, and Lillith settled into their respective platforms to watch the fight, along with the newscast and other onlookers.

We positioned ourselves in the middle of the arena, facing each other from opposite sides. I took a deep bow and smiled widely at Lucifer, showing my teeth.  _ I’m ready when you are, my good fellow _ . I broadcasted at him. His expression changed from determination to fear, if only for a moment.

Lillith sat down, smoothing her clothes. We waited for the signal. She raised her arm, and from her finger rose a single firework. _**(SLIGHT VIOLENCE BEGINS)**_

Lucifer struck first, his magic bursting through the soil beneath us like little volcanoes. I dodged each of them easily, using my own magic as platforms to jump around them. I could already tell this fight would be Lucifer using brute force, while I took advantage of my agility and trickery.

I used an old ploy of mine, opening a mini-portal from the sky. Tentacle-like dark magic sprouted from it and grew down like roots. It collided with Lucifer’s magic and they clashed, twisting and breaking. He looked up at it with horror. I may be his first real match. He may be mine, too.

I cloaked myself, turning invisible to Lucifer and the crowd. He quickly responded with a wall of magic around himself, like a bubble.  _ Smart move, Lucifer _ . I broadcasted. “Get out of my head.” He growled back. The tangled magic above us died out like the end of a storm as we directed our magic towards other things. He summoned down a sheet of darkness like rain, exposing my silhouette.

Our magic went back in forth for quite some time, continuing until I began to feel my fatigue creeping into my bones as my magic battered Lucifer’s shield.  _ Not yet, Alastor, not yet _ . But I could see that Lucifer was beginning to tire out too. His shield was getting weaker.

I quickly shifted my magic and turned it into a serpentine-like shape. It wrapped around Lucifer’s shield, squeezing it tighter and tighter until it shattered with explosive power.  _ Finally _ , I thought with frustration. Lucifer turned the shards of his shield into daggers, letting them fly every which way. It distracted me just enough for him to break free from my coiling magic. At this point, he was fighting with pure rage, not a strategy.

Some of the shards from his shield got dangerously close to the bystanders, and without a second thought, I instinctively shot a protective spell towards Angel. The shards harmlessly bounced off of him, but one of them struck my shoulder. I stumbled back and put a hand to my collarbone. When I took it away, black blood dripped from my claws.

Angel shouted something from the stands and the crowd burst into a rabid shout. I ignored it and summoned all the magic I could, fueled by anger.  _ You can beat the shit out of me, Lucifer, but you can’t touch my Angel _ . I pinned Lucifer down with a wave of magic, throwing him against the floor of the arena with a deafening thud. His magic dissipated from the air, and he put a hand to his neck. I mimed tightening my hand around his throat, which was mimicked by my magic. “Wait!” Charlie shouted. I ignored it. I couldn’t risk anything.

I got lost in watching Lucifer struggle, and my magic began to surge around him like a hurricane. The crowd’s screaming was drowned out by my thudding heart. Only a flash of pink made me look away for a split second. Angel was pushing through the crowd, trying to get into the arena. I suddenly realized the danger he was in, how vulnerable he was.

“Angel, no!” I shouted. He stopped for a moment, too close, but it was too late. My magic enveloped him and I panicked, letting go of everything. Lucifer sprung up from the ground, lashing out with his magic. It struck me square in the chest, throwing me backward. My back met the wall of the arena with a crack, and my vision spotted. I shook my head, realizing what I’d done.

Lucifer paused, seeing Angel in the arena. Our deal was that he could not injure Angel as long as he didn’t have a confirmed win. Angel cast webs in Lucifer’s direction, binding his limbs to his body. He struggled for a moment, then shredded Angel’s webbing to bits, but still could only watch as Angel shifted his attention to me. Lady Killjoy shouted a comment across the arena. Angel ran towards me and slid to a stop on his knees, muttering “I’m sorry,” over and over again. I put my hand up to shush him.

“Angel... are you ok…?” I asked. I reached towards his face to make sure he wasn’t hurt, but I didn’t dare touch him, as he was wildly looking around at the now dead-silent arena. “You need to get out of here,” I said, nudging him away. “You’ll get hurt.”  
“Are you insane?! You’re asking if _I’m_ ok?” He blurted. I sat up, using my staff as support.

“This is cheating!” Lucifer cried from the other side of the arena. “You’re using him as a shield so you can recover!”

I glanced back at Angel. “He’s kinda right… you need to get out of here before we hurt you.”

“No.”  
“What?”

“I’m staying with you. I don’t give a shit if it’s ‘cheating’.”

“Angel-”

“No. Use me as a shield. If he gets a single scratch on me, you win automatically.”

I looked back towards Lucifer. He watched from a distance, magic pulsing around him. I put a hand to my throbbing head and then look at Angel. “Ok. But if you get more than just a ‘single scratch’, I will never forgive myself.”

Angel Dust -

“ _ I will  _ never _ forgive myself,”  _ Alastor’s voice echoed around my head.  _ Why does he even care?  _ “Angel Dust, move!”

I heard a familiar voice from the sidelines.  _ Not now, Cherri.  _ Lucifer was muttering spells, the shards of the seraph’s shattered shield rising from the sands as daggers once more, flying towards Alastor. I leapt into their path, and one caught my cheek, narrowly missing the corner of my left eye. Distantly I registered the sound of Alastor crying out, the deer sounding as though it was he who had been wounded himself. A murmur swept through the spectators as the remaining shards dropped to the ground from where they levitated. “Angel Dust!” The static cry filled my ears as the stadium began deconstructing itself around the occupants. I brought a hand up to my cheek, pulling it away to find my gloved fingers sticky with my own blood.  _ That’s going to scar… _ _**(END VIOLENCE)**_

Lucifer’s icy glare met my own mismatched sclera, and I was brought back to reality by a pair of arms wrapping around my torso in between my shoulders. “You could have died,” Alastor’s voice muttered. “W-why do you care?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking. It was so unlike him, in so many ways. “I don’t know. I just do.” I pulled myself away from him as Cherri and Fat Nuggets, accompanied by the staff of the hotel, came down to meet us in the arena. “Well, that’s weird,” I responded, hearing the sting in my words as they fell from my lips, but not having the time to reword it as Charlie reached us and started jumping up and down. “Who’s the Queen of Hell? I’m the Queen of Hell!” Vaggie looked slightly embarrassed at her girlfriend’s behavior. Lillith stood across the stadium, her arm around Lucifer as he bowed his head in defeat. “Honestly, that was kind of anticlimactic,” Cherri said, Fat Nuggets squirming in her arms as she voiced the thoughts of pretty much everyone else, or so it seemed. 


	6. Reinventing Your Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Unfortunate Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We probably won't be posting until winter break is over, which is around January 9 due to real-life issues, but we wrote a small drabble from Cherri's POV to try and hold you guys over.

Cherri-

Alastor was hugging Angel Dust after the fight. I couldn’t forget seeing that, as much as I wanted to. _He cared_. It spun my head around and made me so dizzy I was nauseous. The world didn’t make sense anymore. _If he actually likes him, genuinely cares, is everything I’ve thought so far… has it been wrong? I’ve been so worried about_ protecting _Angel, what if the one Angel needed protecting from… was me?_ I buzzed myself into my building, lost in my thoughts. My phone kept going off in my pocket, I fought against the urge to compulsively check it before I got to my room. 

As soon as I got into my room I softly clicked the door shut behind me and flopped onto my bed, my hair falling around my face. I turned my phone on and finally saw the millions of messages from Angel. 

“ _ hey sugar tits why didnt you talk to me after” _

_ “i heard you there” _

_ “i saw you leave whats going on” _

_ “cherri bomb” _

_ “im gonna fucking scream if you dont reply” _

_ “welcome back to meeee screaming” _

_ “cherriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” _

_ “cherri” _

_ “cherri?” _

I tossed the phone onto the floor and lay face up on the bed.  _ No wonder this... Radio Demon... is so protective of Angel. Everyone’s out to get him…. Including me, apparently. _ I lingered on this thought for another moment.  _ Maybe I’m just jealous. Maybe that’s why I actually fought his siblings. _ I sighed, moving to lay down and rest. I needed to take a break from all this nonsense

A knock at my door caught me off guard.  _ Angel _ . I slunk over to the door, refusing to open it. A long shadow fell across the floor, seeping in from the crack between the carpet and the door. “Angel, I’m really sorry about what I did…” I started, “Like fighting your siblings and talking shit… I think- I think maybe, maybe I was just jealous, y’know? Especially with you and, um, Alastor…” I put the palm of my hand and my forehead to the door, awaiting a reply. None came.

I took a deep breath, not ready to open the door, but being forced to do so by his lack of speech.

“Are you done?” A static voice caught me by surprise. I looked up and recoiled at the sight of Alastor. He leaned towards me and displayed his teeth, his scepter glowing red.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, my voice seemingly stuck beneath the lump in my throat. He stood up to his full height and adjusted his coat. I’m used to being shorter than everyone else, but with Alastor towering in front of me, it felt different from the way Angel Dust does. It made me feel insignificant. “What’s wrong, dear? Cat got your tongue?” He inquired, just a hint of snark coming through in his words. He grinned, almost menacingly, just as wide as ever. A laugh-track played from his scepter.

“Where’s Angel?” I asked, trying to brush off the feeling of surprise. I still didn’t want to say anything stupid in front of him. I saw what he did to Lucifer and I don’t want to get on his bad side, especially when it comes to Angel.

He looked at me and thought for a moment, tapping his staff on the floor.

“I’m not entirely sure.” He said slowly.

I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t.

“Okay… um, why are  _ you _ here?”

“I ah… I have a question for you, if you don’t mind.”

“What?”  
Alastor brushed past me and into my apartment, uninvited. I glared at him as he passed, but followed. He made himself comfortable and settled down into a wingback chair, inspecting his scepter. Then he sighed, dropping his iconic grin. I was startled, but didn’t say a word.

“I… I don’t particularly like the fact that  _ you  _ are the only person I can come to about this. And I  _ hate _ literally everything about this… situation. But,  **_Angel Dust_ ** .” He motioned with his hands. His voice sounded almost  _ normal _ . The scepter was farther from him, supposedly reducing his static.

“Um, what about him?”

“I- how should I approach this… you know him best, of course, and I’m wondering how I should, well, ask him… out?”

I almost choked on my own spit and burst out coughing. “Oh dear…” Alastor mumbled, flushing dark gray as his black blood rose to his cheeks.

“You WHAT?!” I shrieked. I almost died again, right there. 

“I might love him?” He stated it more like a question than a fact, looking just as confused as me. I blinked away dizziness and gripped the arms of the chair I was sitting in. Alastor seemed dead serious. 

I took another moment to process what he said, then took a deep breath. “I don’t know if you’re messing around or something, but if you’re serious… I think he likes you too.” His face darkened even more.

“Just go ask him out like you would anyone else. Don’t be too cheesy though, he’s not into that kinda stuff. Oh, and also, he hasn’t been in love since he was alive, so choose your words wisely.” I noticed that he was now anxiously leaning forward, eager to hear anything else I have to say. I couldn’t believe I was saying this to him.

“I just want to start seeing him…” He said, his voice crackling. I thought for a moment, about how I’ve been treating him, about how Alastor’s been treating him.

“If you hurt him in ANY way the only thing you’ll be seeing is stars.” I hissed. I knew it was barely a threat to him, but he nodded anyway. “...Anything else?” I asked, reverting back to a more innocent tone. He shook his head and then jumped up from the chair, smoothing out the creases in his outer coat. He smiled again, as if he hadn’t just shown his vulnerability to someone he wouldn’t even consider a friend.

“Thank you, my dear.” He said. He spun on his heel, which was accompanied by the sound of feedback humming from his staff. “Oh, and you might want to answer those.” He motioned towards my phone, which was still face-up on the floor. I watched as he strolled out and slammed the door behind himself with a flick of magic, and relaxed, realizing I had been clenching my jaw. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

Maybe this was a good thing.


	7. The Only Exception (Paramore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm sorry this is so late!!! But I'm back! My parents are just butts -_- and they shut down my discord and limit my computer use now and they have spyware and shit but yeah.... so due to the facts that: I can only update from school; LuSun is going through some writer's block; I'm working on "I Don't Love You" (my Stolitz fic), this is a little slow but i swear it's gonna get picked back up

Chapter 7 - The Only Exception (Paramore)

Alastor -

Upon my return to the hotel, Angel was just… sitting. He was on the lobby’s couch, and Vaggie was glaring at him from the bar-that-shouldn’t-be-there, but he was sitting there, quietly, Fat Nuggets beside him. I cleared my throat, suddenly very self-conscious - a feeling I wasn’t exactly used to. Angel turned his face towards me. I couldn’t help but notice a line of dried blood running across his cheek. “I couldn’t wash it off…” He said, practically reading my mind. I drifted forward and sat next to Fat Nuggets, with Angel across from him. He took Fat Nuggets and moved him to the floor, where he scrambled away.

“Let me…” I trailed off, and took Angel’s face in one of my hands, running my thumb over the blood. I didn’t have any sort of healing magic, so I couldn’t do much other than sooth the pain. He leaned into my touch, and I jerked away on accident, still not used to physical contact.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. I sat, not knowing what to do, then shook my head.

“It’s alright.”  
We sat in silence for another moment. I lifted my face to talk again, but instead I was surprised with Angel’s lips pressing up against mine. I couldn’t find it in myself to kiss him back, but I couldn’t pull away until he did, either. There was something magical about it, about him. There was something… wrong. This was very wrong. I pulled away and stood, adjusting my coat without a word. Angel looked up at me and reached out with one of his arms. I moved out of his reach, feeling a pang of guilt as he looked away from my gaze, his mismatched sclera instead focusing on the floor.

I could hear the scraping of a barstool on the floor and watched as Vaggie sidled past me, holding a bottle. I turned to watch her go.  _ You’re not supposed to be drinking, Vaggie _ . I broadcasted. She ignored any sign that I had even acknowledged her and disappeared around the doorframe.  _ Is she just giving us space? _

“Alastor.” Angel’s voice peeped from behind me. I hesitated and turned back around.

“Yes, Angel?”

“I’m… I’m sorry. I must have read you wrong, or something. I’m bad with people. Well, demons, I guess. In life I was bad with people, always have been, always will be I mean, I guess, I’m sorry I even bothered you with my existence-” I cut him off with a dismissive wave of my gloved hands, the majority of his ramble wasn’t even true. 

“Angel Dust, you’re perfectly fine. To be honest, you didn’t misread me, I’m just not that great with surprise physical contact.”

“Oh.”

I turned away once more, forcing myself to walk at a normal speed as I drifted around the halls in an almost dream-like trance. I heard the couch creak behind me, telling me Angel Dust had laid back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad, I'm so fucking sorry
> 
> Love,   
> Dusty  
> PS - blame LuSun


	8. ----not actually a chapter i'm sorry----

i'm lonely and a kind of single pringle :,c

dusty


	9. Done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoink.

~~~hey update on this, i'm kinda mad at LuSun, and by kinda I mean _e x t r e m e l y_ because she doesn't seem to understand what "bros before hoes" and "chicks before dicks" means, but I can't remove her as a co-creator, so I am going to END this and start a new fanfiction as BOOK TWO of my RADIODUST SERIES. thank you for reading this, i love you guys so so so so so much!~~~

Love,

Dusty


End file.
